Norman Harris
Norman Harris, sometimes called Counselor, is the supervisor of the W Machine experiment. He maintains a heavy security around Charlotte Edgecumbe. He is present in the ''Book of Wisdom II'' story. __TOC__ Background Norman is an old acquaintance of Hugh. For a long time, he was indebted to Hugh’s father for his public and private life. Norman also knows Dalian as the girl raised by Wesley. He’s used to work at the Interior Ministry. Then, he started working with the Defense Committee, in a temporary position as supervisor of the W Machine experiment, after Charlotte’s technical article caught the attention of the government.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 2, volume 7. In the manga, he thinks Hugh and Dalian are spies aiming for Charlotte and the meteorological weapon.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian manga, Chapter 11. Personality The Counselor is a cold man that usually smiles and laughs in irony. He seems very focused on his work to ensure the conclusion of the W Machine, showing little emotion and apathy towards Charlotte’s feelings. Norman believes Charlotte’s experiment is a way to increase the power of the Kingdom after the Great War. According to Hugh, saving lives is not Norman’s priority. He knows how to use a gun and manage military personnel. Norman is crueler in the manga. Under his orders, Eric is beaten and Charlotte's parents are threatened. He will do everything to increase the national strength of the country while using Charlotte's intelligence. Norman sees her as an asset of the government. Appearance Norman appears wearing a grey suit and glasses. He’s a tall man in his thirties. In the manga, he has straight, short hair and wears a black suit and necktie. Plot Norman was present when Mr. Edgecumbe appeared to take Charlotte back to the castle where the W Machine was being developed. Hugh doesn’t like to see him and wonders what he was planning. Later, Norman meets Hugh and Dalian when they were surrounded by soldiers while talking with Charlotte. He asks them to put their guns down. He explains they were old acquaintances. Norman also used to have close contact with Hugh’s father. He tries to pat Dalian’s head, but she bites his fingers and hides behind Hugh. Frustrated, he provides a car to transport the intruders to the gates. Norman allows them to see the experiment the next day, as requested by Charlotte. Norman and his soldiers follow Hugh and Dalian to Eric’s house. An international agent had attacked Eric and now was fighting with Hugh. Norman shoots the agent’s grenade away. He sarcastically affirms they have been escorting Hugh. He confirms what the agent was saying. Charlotte is developing a meteorological machine. Norman says the device would save many lives. Hugh gets angry, affirming he didn’t mean that. Norman says Hugh should visit the capital. His father would be happy. Hugh could tell when a man was pleased to see him. Norman laughs at Hugh’s frown and leaves the place with his soldiers and the restrained agent. He unconsciously shakes when he sees Dalian, afraid for his fingers. The next day, children were anxiously waiting to see the experiment. Norman had invited them, as requested by Charlotte. With a sarcastic tone, he asks if Dalian dislikes children. He steps back when she stares at him, showing her teeth. When a gunshot is heard, a soldier informs Norman that Eric had tried to stop the experiment. Soon after, Charlotte is shot by Cecy. Norman is worried, since only Charlotte would be able to use the W Machine. He wonders how warfare could be prevented if not putting other countries in check with a strong weapon. Charlotte answers people could smile and laugh together. Norman is unable to reach her feelings. However, Charlotte says he would understand it after the activation of the W Machine, even if only for a moment. The W Machine produces a beautiful song and sweet, colorful snowflakes. Hugh teases Norman, saying the development of the weapon failed. The latter affirms no one would be able to understand the principle of the Charlotte’s system to make a meteorological weapon. He also teases Hugh, affirming his father would approve what happened, since he didn’t like the idea of using the power of Phantom Books to defend the country. Hugh feels insulted, making Norman laugh. He orders the soldiers to prepare to withdraw and discard all the evidences from the experiment. The event would be treated as a case of abnormal weather. In the manga, Norman and his soldiers interrupt the exchange between Hugh, Dalian, Rasiel and Charlotte at the top of a tower. He says Charlotte is in a dangerous place. However, he’s glad that the W Machine is safe. He thinks Hugh and Dalian are spies aiming for the device. Norman affirms the experiment is not a child’s play, since the government had paid a lot to develop the weapon and increase its power. One of his soldiers throws Eric on the floor. He is wounded. Norman was also threatening Charlotte's parents. Norman screams in pain when Charlotte releases the hidden power of the Book of Wisdom. After that, he’s seen running away from the Loge’s giant with his soldiers. Norman threatening.jpg|In the manga, Eric and Charlotte's parents are captured under Norman's orders as a threat. Norman is in pain.jpg|Norman is affected by the Book of Wisdom. Trivia *In the manga, there’s a change in the style of his glasses. Either the chapter has an inconsistency or Norman has two pairs of glasses. References Category:Male Characters